gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
For Glory
This page is authored by User:SArchangel For Glory is a video game in development by SArchangel and set to be published by for , , and . It was announced on Game Ideas Wiki. The game is a said spin-off/sequel to the Ubisoft HnS title, For Honor. The movement animation in For Glory is completely inspired by For Honor and maintains elements of the HnS game's “Art of Battle” melee fighting system. However, the game structure and objectives, in For Glory bear stark contrast from For Honor, and can be considered improvements over systems in For Honor. Like For Honor’s Art of Battle, For Glory has a hallmark “Art of Blood,” a revolutionary health system replacing the common health bar with a realist alternative. Overview For Glory ''is a non-fantasy hack and slash video game, set in a fictional, alternate version of Earth in no particular time period. Prior to the events of ''For Glory, the legendary, high-tech civilization of Atlantis mysteriously rises again on the island of Atlas, located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. This mysterious civilization stands not only at the crossroads of the New and Old World, but also between historical timelines; Atlantis is essentially an near-omnipresent time travelling nation. Armed with high technology the rest of the world cannot compete with, the Atlantean power forces the many civilizations of the world in various seperat timelines of history, all of which submitted to Atlantean dominion as tributary states. A curious people, the Atlanteans become fascinated with the warrior cultures of its tribute states from various eras between the dawn of classical antiquity to the beginning of the early Middle Ages. Inspired by the Roman tradition, Atlantis decided to host its own gladiatorial games, instead pitting warriors from all over the world and in different periods of time to fight one another for the entertainment of Atlantean citizens; the losers would receive death while winners would receive riches and glory. For Honor ''gameplay is set in gladiatorial arenas built in various parts of the world in different periods of time controlled by the Atlantean overlords. Players controlling gladiators of the world and time compete in the deadly recreation of gladiator games. Players can select a plethora of characters known as "Champions." Each Champion represents an aspect of the warrior of culture of his or her homeland in a certain period of time, stretching as far as Japan to the Andes mountains, and from as early as Ancient Greece to as late as the mid-Heian period in Japan. Champions TBA Combat ''For Glory consists of three different combat systems: the Melee system, the Ranged system, and the Mounted system. Melee Combat In general, the Melee system deals with melee combat, which is divided into Armed, Unarmed, and Mounted combat. Armed Dueling Mode (Art of Battle) When fighting in a melee duel against other Champions, For Glory retains the primary elements of the dueling mode system of the game's predecessor, For Honor: the "Art of Battle" system. Art of Battle will be immediately triggered when engaging another Champion, and disengagement will have the player immediately switch out of the dueling mode. Like "Art of Battle," a Champion can take three different defensive stances in three directions, Up, Left, and Right. These directions are also areas from which the Champion can attack. The 'Up' stance defends against enemy 'Up' attacks including stabs above the shoulders, while the 'Left' stance defends against an enemy 'Right' attacks and vice versa. At the same time, the combination of a basic side dodge and a Left and Right defensive stance can be used to counter stabbing attacks toward the Champion's corporal midsection. To butt or stab at a target, the attack button is released without a given direction during a defensive stance. Unlike For Honor, For Glory combat mechanics eliminates the light and heavy attack options. Instead, the weight of attacks relative to defense is determined by a more flexible "focusing" system. To focus/increase attack power, the player holds down on the attack button, and attacks when it is released and not interrupted. In a realistic physical application, the stronger the attack the more damaging it is. Focusing is not limited to attacks. Players can also focus/increase defensive strength by holding down a defensive position of one of the three directions. Defensive strength is the opposing force to attack strength. Focused strengths of both defense and attack have hidden calculations of the same basic measurement. Different, appropriate scenarios will result from different types of relations between attack-defense reactions. In one reaction, if total attack strength is higher than total defense strength, the defender will receive the greater weight in the collision and experience generic recoil (context of recoil: defender is knocked back to a degree and the attacker increases speed while the defender slows based on the degree of recoil; in the state of recoil the player can perform no action). To an even greater extent include injuries suffered from an overpowering attack. When defending using a gripped weapon, and overpowering attack has possibility of disarming the defender if powerful enough. On the other hand, when defense strength overpowers the attack factor, then the attacker will receive generic recoil (context of recoil: attacker is knocked back to a degree and the defender increases speed while the attacker slows based on the degree of recoil; in the state of recoil the player can perform no action). However, in this case, the degree of recoil depends on the strength of the attacker. Logically, if a light-momentum attack is used on a strong defense, there is very little reaction force. Thus, all cases of recoil depends on the strength of attack, whether on the defender or the attacker him or herself. When engaging an armed and unmounted opponent who is in a defensive stance, the player can also perform a Guard break if the Champion is close enough, which is an action that breaks the enemies defense and causes minor recoil, allowing the player to conduct an attack that may hit square if the target is unable to react in time. However, an attempt at a Guard break also leaves the breaking Champion vulnerable to a square attack. Unarmed "Art of Battle" TBA Mounted "Art of Battle" TBA Battle Mode Like For Honor, For Glory includes "minions," which are basic NPC soldiers much like creeps and minions in MOBA games like League of Legends or Dota 2. They are identified as shorter and smaller in constitution compared to Champions, and they are easier to dispatch from basic blows automatically put into effect by hitting the attack button. However, due to the new Health system (scroll down to learn more), For Honor ''veterans may find that damages received from minions in ''For Glory can be much more fatal in spite their inferiority. This mode is also the mode you will be in when either ranged minions or Champions attack you from a distance using ranged weapons. This mode features a "brace" action, which allows the Champion to brace for impact with a ranged projectile. However this is largely ineffective unless the Champion has a sizable shield and/or armor, or is lucky enough to have the projectile land in an armored area or any other surface that reduces the effect of a projectile's full impact. A Champion can also brace against melee attacks from melee-based minions. Ranged Combat In general, the Ranged system system deals with ranged combat, and is divided between Mechanism-based Ranged Combat and Throw-based Ranged Combat. Art of Blood (Health System) The hallmark of For Glory is its revolutionary health system, nicknamed "Art of Blood." Art of Blood completely eliminates the health bar system common to most video games, and instead pursues a more realistic system. Art of Blood generally involves outlining the human body like a machine without different parts that have different functions. When certain parts suffer damage or become completely impaired, nearly all to all functions that relate to those parts become either dwindled or completely disabled. When armor values are excluded, every Champion has 206 bones, 750 muscles, 78 organs, and 360 joints in the body as with any regular human, although while Art of Blood simplifies this, each Champion retains this realistic "machine model." The extent to which the human body is simplified goes to certain sections of the body. For instance the radius and ulna in the forearm is represented by one part. According to the producers, to construct every scenario in the Art of Blood system, they use weapons on sensing test dummies, allowing computers to calculate force and potential damages to the human body given the action. Real force is converted to the "focusing" system in the game (see that Combat section) so that the difference in different hits of force in game are realistic as possible when compared to one another. Of course this is simplified by reducing the amount of different scenarios in one direction of action to larger standard deviations. Like parts in a body, in-game physical effects on the corporal "machine model" for every Champion in For Glory impacts the performance of the Champion being controlled. This can range from a cut on the forearm causing slight pain (pain thus slows mobility in the forearm as well as its consecutive parts, the hand and biceps) to the amputation of a hand from the wrist. Concurrent damage to a pained area can increase pain. Art of Blood also considers loss of blood and its realistic effects. Damages to the muscle will have a negative effect toward certain movements. For Glory includes scenarios of broken bones, dislocated joints, fractured bones, pulled/sore muscles, limb loss. To knock out an opponent, the player must hit with enough force on the head for the brain to hit the side of the skull, causing black out; other ways include reaching the pain level for passing out or losing enough blood to cause a passing out. Damages to the eyes or the Occipital lobe at the back of head/brain will literally trigger screen alterations, such as black-out blindness, blurriness, and shifts in the player's view on screen, while damages to other parts of the brain that effect movement and decision making with either cause controls to scramble or become completely function-less. Five seconds after falling unconscious, the player can either choose to end the Champion's life (and respawn depending on the game mode) or wait until death or the game's end. For instance in a timed survival mode, if a Champion is knocked unconscious but is not yet put to death by the time the countdown is complete, he may be considered a successful survivor. Meanwhile, in some modes, ending a life with allow respawn and the last Champion to cause either the knockout or any damage prior to the knockout by a non-Champion action or independent effect will receive a feat (an ability/power). Art of Blood also consists of two different effects from poison, one being gradual loss of function until death, and the other a hallucinogenic that makes the Champion "see things," and thus alters viewing of the controlling player's screen. Breakdown of Points Pain factor = slows mobility and function in the area of pain as well as to a smaller extent in consecutive areas. Fast and sudden movements and reactions will cause pain to increase, while soothing periods will cause its effects to decrease in rate. Maxed pain will cause shock and potentially a passing out and/or death. Blood factor = gradual loss of blood is overseen by a pain factor, but when a Champion has lost enough blood, they begin suffering from hypoxia. When the Champion has hypoxia (a real condition), movements become limited and the slowing of mobility increases greatly. The condition will gradually enter the state of unconsciousness and the Champion will pass out. In most cases, the Champion will enter shock; he will be unable to move and likely die after falling unconscious. This not only includes external bleeding but also internal bleeding. In contrast to external bleeding, internal bleeding (caused by damage to the Champion's organs) is more fatal than external bleeding. It is approximately three times as painful as a deep external gash and increases the loss of blood factor three times as fast. The chance of shock is much higher as well. Bone factor = the fracturing, breaking, or dislocation of a portion of the Champions skeleton (a bone) will result in the inability to use that part of the body. The difference in the three occurrences are how they are achieved and their level of pain. Fracturing is less painful than breaking, while dislocation may be as painful as fracturing, although when touched the pain may fire up. A dislocated bone can be popped back in place. Muscle factor = Art of Battle is simplified from reality such that one muscle accompanies every part/bone of the Champion's skeleton. Muscle damage is divided into five tier, each above the first more painful than the lower, and has a greater negative effect on the mobility in that area of the Champion's body and the consecutive muscles. At tier five, the movement a damaged muscle functions for is completely disabled. The muscle factor discourages a player with a damaged Champion from conducting random swings, because they can cause even more damage to the already damaged body areas. Brain factor = Damage to the head (location of the brain) is fatal as the head is much more fragile. Head damage can cause player's controls to go awry or become completely disabled. Reaction to an action from the player (via their controllers) may fail to be on point for a dazed Champion. Screen vision could alter in a way that makes it difficult for the player to recognize the conditions within the in-game environment. All of this is determined by the level of damage to the head on the brain factor. Damages to portions of the brain described as nerves may cause some degree of paralysis to certain parts of the Champion's body. With enough momentum a hit to the head can cause black out or death-bringing brain damage. Weaponry TBA Feats (Abilities) TBA Game Modes TBA Controls TBA Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:VG Ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games